


Daytime Drinking

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, TW: Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: When Chimney starts to sober up from his daytime drinking session with Karen, he realises his girlfriend is a little under the weather.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 6
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Daytime Drinking

For the first time since Maddie walked through the door, Chimney was really looking at her – actually _noticing_ the paleness of her skin, the way she leaned up against the countertop because she seemed ever-so slightly unsteady on her feet. He was definitely feeling the impact of daytime drinking already, his head pounding and stomach churning, but he most definitely hadn’t thrown up (yet), yet he swore there was the distinct smell of it in the air.

“Are you feeling okay now?” Maddie breaks the silence between them, and he imagines it’s because he’s looking at her as though she’s grown a second head.

“Are _you?”_ He suddenly hates himself because most of the time, when she walks through the door, that’s his first question to her. Instead, she walked into an absolute drunken mess of a pity party for two, which when he thinks about it, quickly became a pity party for one.

“Y-yeah.” It’s not exactly convincing, which leads to him sliding himself off the bar stool and walking over to her, a guilty expression on his face. “Just feeling a bit… off.” She continues when she realises he isn’t about to drop it, the moment his hand moves to take hers.

“You’ve been sick?” In all the time he’s known her, the only time he’s ever known her to throw up was when they had both drunk far too much wine on empty stomach’s and fought their way towards his one and only toilet. His other hand moves to press against her forehead, a frown on his face as he does so, “You’re a bit warm, not a fever though. Just… a bit warm.” He repeats himself, before he shrugs his shoulders with a sigh.

He wants to look after her, he wants to make her feel better but his head is spinning and he should have known she was coming over. “Chim…” Her voice is hoarse, and tired, as though she’s thrown up more than once that day and the guilt is growing inside him. “Chimney.” There’s a desperation in her voice, and her hands are gently pushing on his chest, forcing him to realise that he’s got her sandwiched between his body and the counter.

He has her trapped, too caught up in his own world and his own worsening hangover.

He opens his mouth to apologise before he steps back, only to be cut off by her moving the three steps to the kitchen sink to expel what little is left in her stomach. Chimney flinches at the sound, before he moves to rub her back, grabbing the glass of water she had poured for him from the side as he does so.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, baby.” Internally beating himself up for not noticing the moment she walked through the door that something wasn’t quite right with her. For not even noticing she was much earlier than she had told him she would be. When the worst of it appears to be over, her knuckles white from the tight grip she’s got on the edge, he pulls her into him, her back hitting his chest, her body slumping as she sighs.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“Nap together, sounds good.” He smiles, just a little, hand moving to rub her stomach in the hopes it makes her feel a little better, or at least a little comforted in the way he _should_ have done from the very first second. He makes a noise of agreement, although he knows, despite how he feels right then, he won’t be able to sleep until he knows she’s okay.

“Want me to carry you?” He half-expects his very independent girlfriend to shake her head no, trying not to act too surprised when she turns to wrap her arms around his neck with a sigh. “Okay, sleepy-head, let’s get you to bed. When you wake you you’ll be feeling all better. I got you.”


End file.
